


В Калифорнии нет волков

by Chif



Series: В Калифорнии нет волков [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Papa!Stiles, derek and stiles are same age, isaak stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт считает, что во всём виноват Стайлз, потому что Стайлз слишком клёвый старший брат. Именно поэтому Айзек подслушивает полицейские разговоры, и именно поэтому он вчера потащил Скотта искать половину трупа в лесу</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Калифорнии нет волков

Скотт считает, что во всём виноват Стайлз, потому что Стайлз слишком клёвый старший брат. Именно поэтому Айзек подслушивает полицейские разговоры, и именно поэтому он вчера потащил Скотта искать половину трупа в лесу.

И именно поэтому Скотта укусил волк.

Ещё Стайлз виноват, потому что он фыркает и говорит:

— Невозможно. В Калифорнии нет волков уже лет шестьдесят.

Скотт возмущённо смотрит на него и давится блинчиком, стремясь проглотить его побыстрее.

Вообще, он обычно не приходит к Стилински по утрам, но мама ушла на работу, а Стайлз не только клёвый старший брат, но и клёвый папа. А подговорить Скайлер попросить у него блинчики ничего не стоит.

Поэтому Скотт просто не упускает хорошей возможности.

— Но я точно видел волка! — говорит он. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы не заразный был.

Стайлз фыркает ещё раз.

— Полнолуние, волчий укус в лесу. Скотти, ты точно заразился.

Скотт испуганно замирает.

— Чем?

— Ликантропией, — безмятежно поясняет Стайлз.

— От этого бывает сыпь?

Стайлз недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Айзек, ты-то хоть понял шутку? — спрашивает он.

Айзек отрицательно качает головой, и Стайлз тяжело вздыхает.

— Мальчики, — ласково говорит он, — вам пора уже начинать читать что-то, кроме Плэйбоя, а то в колледж вы не попадёте.

— Ты не ходил в колледж.

Скотт понимает, что это не очень хороший пример.

— Ну, у меня была веская причина, — улыбается Стайлз, а потом говорит громче: — Которая опоздает в детский сад, если не поторопится!

— Я выбираю платье, папочка! — отвечает Скай сверху.

— Женщины, — Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Приятно, что хоть кто-то в нашей семье озабочен внешним видом, — хмыкает Айзек.

— В мать, — отзывается Стайлз.

В мать, которая родила её, а потом удрала из города в колледж, напоследок сказав Стайлзу, чтобы тот никогда не пытался её искать. Даже запретила вносить своё имя в свидетельство о рождении Скайлер.

Скотт всё ещё не понимает, как же Стайлз умудрился встречаться с такой сукой. Айзек понимает, но отказывается объяснять.

— Вообще, вам тоже пора идти, если не хотите опоздать в первый же учебный день. — И снова громче: — Скай, либо ты спускаешься, либо идёшь в джинсах и майке!

— Уже иду!

Скайлер с топом сбегает по лестнице и спрыгивает с последних двух ступенек.

— Пришла, — торжественно возвещает она.

Стайлз широко улыбается и подхватывает её на руки, усаживая за стол.

— Ешь, а не то я нарушу пару правил дорожного движения, и дедуля спустит с меня шкуру.

Скай хихикает и хватает блинчик.

Айзек встаёт из-за стола, и Скотт следует его примеру.

— Я возьму джип? — просит Айзек у Стайлза.

— Поцарапаешь мою машину, и в большого злого волка сыграю я, — обещает тот. — У меня как раз костюм с прошлого хэллоуина остался.

— А можно в этом году я опять буду Красной Шапочкой? — с надеждой спрашивает Скай.

— Я больше бабушкой не буду, — спешит предупредить спустившийся шериф.

Айзек и Скотт, которым в прошлом году достались роли бравых охотников, дружно смеются.

— Ну, дедуля, — Скайлер смотрит умилительным взглядом, которому её научил Скотт.

— Из тебя получилась очень боевая бабушка, — ухмыляется Стайлз. — Пугающе боевая.

— И потом в таком виде мне пришлось ехать на вызов! — возмущается шериф.

— А то я в плюшевом костюме волка был лучше.

Шериф закатывает глаза и отвешивает сыну лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Бить нельзя, — возвещает Скай. — Непедагогидично.

— Понял? — спрашивает Стайлз у отца.

— Кого я вырастил? — вздыхает тот. — Надеялся, что хоть Айзек будет нормальным, но эта надежда умерла вчера.

— Прости, пап, — виновато хлопает глазами Айзек.

Скотт старательно делает вид, что не понимает, о чём идёт речь.

Но судя по лицу Стайлза, у него это получается так себе.

— Ещё раз поймаю в этом лесу, и… — шериф смотрит на Скай и осекается. — Лишу мороженого. Навсегда.

И когда он отворачивается, Скайлер шепчет Айзеку на ухо:

— Не бойся, я с тобой всё равно поделюсь.

— Спасибо, мелкая, ты чудо, — улыбается Айзек.

— В школу, — твёрдо говорит Стайлз, за шкирки толкая Айзека и Скотта к дверям. — В детский сад, — продолжает он, вручая Скайлер маленький розовый рюкзак. 

— На работу! — заканчивает шериф, открывая входную дверь.

*

— Мне нужно найти ингалятор. Мама убьёт меня.

Айзек вздыхает.

— Ладно, только заедем за Скай. Сегодня она моя ответственность.

— Отец убьёт тебя, если узнает, что ты потащил его любимую внучку в лес, — с сомнением говорит Скотт.

— Да ладно, — отмахивается Айзек. — На том месте они уже искали, кто узнает.

Скотт пожимает плечами и кивает.

Вот так они и оказываются в лесу. Скайлер, кстати, не из пугливых, к тому же делу помогает её увлечённость сказками, наличие красной шапки на голове и унаследованное от отца любопытство.

— Он должен быть тут, — говорит Скотт, ползая по земле. — И те… ну, ты понял что, тоже. Прямо здесь.

— Может, тебе просто показалось? — спрашивает Айзек.

— Чувак, я точно помню, что видел.

— Ну, ты и волка видел.

— Это и был волк.

— Сердитый дядя, — Скайлер дёргает Скотта за капюшон и указывает пальчиком в сторону.

И там действительно стоит очень сердитый дядя в кожаной куртке.

— Вы на частной территории, — говорит он им.

И тут Айзек удивлённо вскрикивает:

— Дерек?

Названный Дерек тут же перестаёт выглядеть как сердитый дядя и начинает выглядеть как пойманный на горячем подросток.

— Вам лучше уйти, — говорит он и кидает Скотту ингалятор. — Сейчас.

Айзек фыркает.

— Ну да. Ну ты и му… — он смотрит на Скай, — плохой дядя. Зачем ты вернулся?

— Не твоё дело, — говорит Дерек.

— Конечно, — хмыкает Айзек. — Кстати, познакомься со Скайлер. Дочерью Стайлза.

У Дерека вытягивается лицо.

— Дочерью? — едва слышно повторяет он.

— Ага, — радостно подтверждает Айзек. — А теперь мы пойдём. С твоей частной территории.

Айзек подхватывает Скай на руки и уходит. Скотт следует за ним.

— Чувак, кто это был?

— Дерек Хейл. Ты должен его помнить, лет шесть назад по время пожара погибла почти вся его семья, ты должен был про это слышать.

— Я не помню, — признаётся Скотт. — Но откуда ты его знаешь?

— Они со Стайлзом дружили.

Скотт удивлённо вскидывает брови и предполагает:

— И другом он был плохим?

— Не самым лучшим. — Айзек притормаживает и смотрит на Скотта. — Только Стайлзу не говори, ладно?

— Окей. Мне вообще от этого типа не по себе, — Скотта передёргивает. — Появился из неоткуда. Думаешь, он связан с те… ну, ты понял, с чем?

Айзек пожимает плечами и перехватывает Скайлер поудобнее.

— Не знаю. То есть, Дерек тот ещё… плохой дядя, но такое. На него не похоже. Они со Стайлзом дружили с детства, почти не отлипали друг от друга до семнадцати. Ты его никогда не видел, потому что они уже поругались, когда мы познакомились.

— А что между ними случилось?

— Понятия не имею. Просто поругались, а потом Стайлз притащил… — он снова смотрит на Скайлер.

— Понятно, — говорит Скотт.

Хотя на самом деле понятно ему только то, что Айзек что-то ему не договаривает.

— Держись от Хейла подальше, — говорит он.

*

Но последовать совету у Скотта не получается. Так что в итоге они с Айзеком ищут улики на заднем дворе Хейлов.

И находят.

— Пиздец, — говорит Айзек. А потом его выташнивает в кусты.

Скотт и сам бы последовал его примеру, если бы не был так испуган.

— Что делать будем? — спрашивает он.

— Звонить в полицию, — решает Айзек.

На вызов первыми приезжают шериф и Стайлз.

— Омойбог, — Стайлз спрыгивает в яму к телу. — Это же Лора.

И Айзека тошнит ещё раз.

— Лора? 

— Лора Хейл, — огорчённо говорит шериф. — Скотт, отвези Айзека домой. Я возьму у вас показания завтра.

Скотт кивает и тянет Айзека к джипу.

Когда они отъезжают от дома Хейлов, Айзек говорит:

— Лора со мной сидела в детстве. 

— Мне жаль.

— Не могу поверить, что её убил Дерек, — говорит Айзек.

— Он закопал её на своём заднем дворе.

У Скотта к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

— Чёрт, — Айзек проводит руками по лицу. — Бедный Стайлз.

Скотт решает не спрашивать, что именно Айзек имеет в виду.

*

Скотт вскакивает, когда в дом шерифа вслед за Стайлзом заходит выпущенный сегодня Дерек Хейл.

— Сидеть, — говорит Стайлз.

— Но он!

— Стайлз, ты офигел?!

— Я сказал, чтобы вы сели. Быстро. Дерек, тебя это тоже касается.

Дерек прожигает Стайлза взглядом, но тот просто с усмешкой разводит руками.

— А теперь вы, парочка приятелей, расскажите, как вы справляетесь с проблемой ликантропией, а потом Дерек расскажет, что же тут на самом деле происходит. Начинайте.

— Ты знаешь про оборотней? — шокировано спрашивает Айзек.

— Рассказывайте.

— Он укусил Скотта! — Айзек обвиняющее тыкает пальцем в Дерека.

— Дерек?

— От Скотта пахнет… Айзеком и тобой. Я обошёл бы его за милю.

— Приму это за комплимент.

— Тогда кто укусил Скотта?

— Тот же, кто убил Лору, — говорит Дерек и кривится.

Стайлз отводит глаза.

— И кто это?

— Альфа.

— Очень чётко, — фыркнул Айзек.

— Окей, — протянул Стайлз. — С этим разобрались. У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь претензии друг к другу?

— Он встречается с дочкой охотников, — выплёвывает Дерек.

— Которая не знает, чем занимается её семья! — протестует Скотт.

— Или притворяется, что не знает.

— Эллисон не притворяется!

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что я люблю её!

— Тебе шестнадцать, что ты вообще знаешь о любви?

— Побольше тебя.

— Так, — встревает Стайлз. — Спокойно. Давайте не будем углубляться в… это. Возможность или невозможность любви до гроба в шестнадцать сейчас не главное.

Дерек кривит губы.

— Тебе лучше знать, — говорит он.

И Стайлз вздрагивает.

Скотт замечает, как убыстряется его пульс.

— Вернёмся к оборотням. Дерек, что сделает укусивший Скотта альфа?

— Он хочет, чтобы Скотт был в его стае. Судя по всему, пока он один, поэтому Скотт ему нужен.

— А что по этому поводу собираешься делать ты? — спрашивает Стайлз.

— Я… помогу. Если они будут меня слушаться.

— Они будут.

— Но Стайлз!

— Вы на пару уже и так натворили дел. Так что предоставьте всё взрослым. Дерек… знает, с чем имеет дело. А вы нет.

Скотт и Айзек мрачно переглядываются. Они оба всё ещё не доверяют Дереку. И даже мнение Стайлза это не изменит.

— Я буду слушаться, если он не будет говорить мне, что я не должен встречаться с Эллисон, — твёрдо говорит Скотт.

— Вот видите, — улыбается Стайлз. — Компромисс — это решение всех проблем.

*

— Я заметил, что они ведут себя очень странно, — говорит Скотт.

— Угу, — фыркает Айзек, не отрываясь от игры. — Это всё из-за сексуального напряжения. Им бы трахнуться уже опять, и перестать мучить окружающих.

— Чего?

— Ой, — говорит Айзек и трёт переносицу. — Сболтнул лишнее.

— Они что… ну?

Скотт округляет глаза и делает пару неловких жестов. Айзек вздыхает.

— Встречались. Мама почти продумывала их свадьбу и планировала рассадку гостей. Представляешь, как все офигели, когда Стайлз притащил беременную подружку?

— Они встречались, а потом поругались?

— Угу. Родители пытались выяснить у Стайлза, почему, но он впервые в жизни молчал целыми днями, так что они решили не ковырять открытую рану. А потом случился пожар у Хейлов, и Дерек пропал.

— Кажется, между ними осталось много неразрешённых вопросов. 

— Да, — кивает Айзек, — я тоже заметил все эти недосказанные фразы и многозначительные взгляды.

— И как Дерек смотрит на Скай.

— Да уж, — фыркает Айзек. — От этих взглядов мне начинает казаться, что достаточно целеустремлённый оборотень способен оплодотворить и мужика.

— Фу, — морщится Скотт. — Гадость какая.

— Не будь гомофобом, друг мой, — хлопает его по плечу Айзек. — Давай лучше сыграем ещё разок.

Скотт качает головой и садится рядом с другом, беря джостик. И очень старается не думать о личной жизни Стайлза. Это же всё равно, что поймать на такой собственную мать.

*

На вызов в школу приезжает Стайлз и новенький парень. И Скотт чувствует себя очень виноватым, когда все наперебой начинают утверждать, что их пытался убить Дерек Хейл.

— Вы уверены? — спрашивает Стайлз и косится на них с Айзеком.

— Ты такой же тупой, как твой брат? — рявкает Джексон. — Конечно, мы уверены!

Айзек прикрывает глаза одной рукой, а второй отвешивает Скотту подзатыльник.

— Ну, прости, — шипит Скотт, — вырвалось!

— Идиот, — шипит в ответ Айзек.

Стайлз берёт показания у всех по очереди, и когда остаются только Скотт и Айзек, кивает в сторону машины.

— А теперь рассказывайте, что это ещё за хрень?

— Альфа убил Дерека. Кажется, — осторожно говорит Айзек.

— Кажется или убил?

— Убил, но Дерек уполз, — объясняет Скотт. — По крайней мере, его труп должен был лежать тут.

— Или его унёс альфа, — предполагает Айзек.

— Просто потрясающе, — Стайлз трёт переносицу и заводит машину. — И вы не придумали ничего умнее, чем повесить на него нападение и убийство? Опять?

— Это первое, что пришло в голову Скотту.

— Да ладно, — Стайлз неодобрительно на него коситься.

— Может, нам его поискать.

— Развезу вас по домам и поищу.

— Но я могу помочь, — предлагает Скотт. — Понюхать там.

Стайлз качает головой.

— Справлюсь сам.

Они пытаются убедить Стайлза всю дорогу до дома Стилински, но в итоге всё разрешается само собой, потому что Дерек уже там.

Очень бледный Дерек в явно позаимствованной у Стайлза футболке (на ней изображён щит капитана Америки), которого заставляет читать ей сказку Скайлер.

Стайлз снимает дочь с колен Дерека и говорит:

— Иди умываться и переоденься в пижаму.

— Ну, па-а-ап, — ноет она.

— Айзек, проследи.

Айзек кивает и вскидывает сопротивляющуюся девчонку на плечо, унося её наверх.

— Прятаться от полиции в доме шерифа? Да ты гений.

— Почему я должен прятаться от полиции? — хмурится Дерек.

— Потому что я, возможно, сказал, что ты пытался нас убить? — осторожно говорит Скотт, готовясь удрать через ближайшую дверь, окно или стену.

— Твою мать. — Дерек смотрит на Стайлза. — Твой брат поставил своей целью упечь меня за решётку?!

*

— Серьёзно, завязывай с этим, — говорит Стайлз, заходя в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Дерек лезет в окно, — младшего сына тебе отец не простит. 

— Я к нему не для… — начинает оправдываться Дерек, а потом осекается и возмущённо смотрит на Стайлза. — Чтоб тебя.

— Просто предупредил, — разводит тот руками.

Скотт едва сдерживает смешок, а Айзек его и вовсе не сдерживает.

— Я принёс салат с курицей, — говорит Стайлз. 

— Ты можешь быть нормальным человеком и приносить сэндвичи? — вздыхает Айзек.

— Не может, — отвечает за Стайлза Дерек.

Они оба замирают и долго смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Так что Айзек строит рожу, призванную выразить его отвращение к происходящему.

— Почему бы вам не сходить на свидание? — говорит Скотт. — Мы посидим со Скайлер.

Эти два простых предложения оказывают на Стайлза и Дерека почти магический эффект. По крайней мере, оказывается, что Скотт способен заставить разом покраснеть двух взрослых людей.

— Я-я пойду, вы тут не планируйте ничего противозаконного, — бормочет смущённый Стайлз и быстро выходит.

— Эй, а наша еда? — кричит ему вслед Айзек.

— Мне тоже пора, — Дерек так же быстро вылезает обратно в окно, не сказав, зачем вообще приходил.

Айзек смешливо приподнимает брови.

— Я скоро сдохну от умиления, — говорит он.

Скотт фыркает от смеха и кивает.

— Я тоже.

*

— Скотт, ну что? — Скайлер нетерпеливо теребит его за рукав толстовки.

— Тихо. Ругаются.

— Ругаются? — огорчённо переспрашивает она.

— Что говорят? — Айзек разворачивает перед ними пакет со строго запрещённой жареной картошкой.

— Они встречались, а Дерек не доверял Стайлзу и ничего ему не рассказал о своей семье, Стайлз догадался сам, и они поругались, а сейчас ругаются на тему, почему они поругались тогда.

— Мило.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они ругались, — говорит Скай. — Мне нравится Дерек.

— Почему? — поражается Скотт, потому что Дерек обычно не вызывал симпатии у маленьких детей. У людей вообще, если быть совсем уж честным.

— Он хорошо изображает лошадку, — улыбается Скай.

— Ну, конечно, — кивает Айзек. — Веская причина.

Скотт делает глоток колы, и давится ей.

— Ты чего? — Айзек бьёт его по спине.

— Они уже не ругаются, — невнятно, но очень умоляюще говорит Скотт. — У тебя есть беруши? Пожалуйста, я не могу ЭТО слушать.

Айзек подло ухмыляется.

— И не придётся. Скай, солнышко, Дерек теперь будет твоей лошадкой до конца вечности.

— Правда? — она радостно подпрыгивает.

— Ага. Иди и обними его прямо сейчас.

Преисполненная любовью Скайлер на всех парах вылетает из комнаты.

— Ты такой злой, — восхищённо говорит Скотт.

Айзек улыбается и с достоинством сообщает:

— Дружба с Эрикой приносит свои плоды.


End file.
